Black Tigress (The Bird and The Tiger Version 2)
by Wolfy-Queen
Summary: After S.H.I.E.L.D. is destroyed, Ava suddenly wakes up on the Manhattan Beach. But she's not the same. Would you be if you came back from the dead and realized everyone you cared about didn't survive? After being found by the Justice League, she's placed in Young Justice. Will she let herself become friends with her new team, maybe even find love? Or will her past haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

**Ava's p.o.v**

Darkness.

That's the only thing I knew at the moment.

Am I asleep?

Why is it so cold?

And what's that tingling in my chest?

The tingling feeling eventual warm and spread across my body. Heating up almost to the point of inferno.

What's happening to me?

Wake up Ava...

WAKE UP!

My eyes shot open, and I found myself staring up into the sky?

Where am I?

And why do I smell something burning?

I dragged myself and looked behind me. I'm still in New York. The Manhattan Beach in fact. My mask and suit had a lot of rips in it.

Why though?

Turning around, I got my answer.

The hellicarrier was burning in the ocean.

My home was burning in the ocean.

And judging by the smell of burning flesh, so did Peter, Sam, Danny, Luke, everyone I cared about.

Thick hot tears fell down my face as I felt my heart shatter, quickly followed by my soul.

They're gone.

Everyone I love is gone.

My legs gave out from under me and I fell to the ground. What was left of my mask clung to my face. I ripped it off and stared up at the sky as sobs wracked my body.

I couldn't see any stars. The sky was dark and empty.

Just like me.

Why?!

Why did I survive and the others didn't?! It's not fair.

I don't know how long I was laying there when suddenly a thought struck me like a lighting bolt.

The White Tiger Amulet.

WHERE IS IT?!

 _"I am here."_

I darted up at the female voice and saw a huge jade green tiger sitting in front of me.

I struggled to form coherent words. "Ho- how-"

The jade tiger sighed. _"You died."_

I froze. It felt like someone dumped a bucket of ice cold water over my head.

 _I died?_

"I died?!"

The jade tiger nodded. _"Yes."_

"Then how-"

She walked forward and pointed her nose near my collarbone. _"I brought you back to life by binding the Tiger Amulet to your body. I feel that your life is not meant to end this way."_

I looked at my chest. A few inches below my collarbone was the White Tiger Amulet. It was the same vibrate green as it was before it attached to my body. I could feel the power thriving through my body.

I looked at the jade tiger. "Why didn't you let me die with my friends?"

 _"As_ _I_ _said,_ _I_ _feel_ _that_ _your_ _life_ _is_ _not_ _meant_ _to_ _end_ _this_ _way."_

Something told me that now the amulet and I were one, it was going to be more difficult to stay in control.

I looked at my ruined mask in the clutch of my hand.

But then again, why do I need to?

There's no point anymore. Peter and the others are dead. Fury's dead, Colson's dead, everyone's dead. For so long I've had the guys at my side. Why should I continue being a hero while they're dead?

I can't look Aunt May and Mary-Jane in the eye and tell them Peter is dead. I just can't.

I looked at the jade tiger. "So what now?"

Her tail thumped against the ground. _"That_ _is_ _for_ _you_ _to_ _decide."_

I looked at my mask again. I can't go back to the hero life. There's too many painful memories.

"The old me died in the flames."

The jade tiger stared at me. _"Then_ _who_ _are_ _you?"_

I took one last look at my mask before chucking it into the ocean. "I don't know, but I know I'm not White Tiger anymore. She died in the flames with her team."

The jade tiger sighed. _"Whatever_ _you_ _choose._ _I_ _will_ _be_ _with_ _every_ _step_ _of_ _the_ _way."_

With that being said, she turned into the light and flew into my body. The moment the light settled into me, the power thriving through me became more potent.

I took one more look at my burning home.

"Good bye. I love you all."

I turned around and started running.

I didn't look back.

 **Author's** **note:** **I** **did** **it!** **I** **finally** **started** **this** **fic!**

 **The** **pairing** **is** **still** **undecided.** **I'm** **stuck** **between**

 **Aqualad**

 **Superboy**

 **Nightwing**

 **Vote** **for you** **guys** **want** **Ava** **to** **end** **up** **with.** **Your** **opinions** **are** **appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Ava's p.o.v-**

After leaving my life behind - both figuratively and literally - I stole some clothes and changed out of my torn White Tiger suit. Luckily the black jeans, tank top, and hoodie fit perfectly. As I walked down the street, my mind wandered.

Where am I going to go? I started to dance around the idea of going home to my mom and family... but quickly pushed that thought away. I haven't seen them since Dad's death, it's probably best that I stay out of the picture.

Something that sounded like scuffling came from the rooftop accompanied by an ever so tiny heartbeat. Curious, I hoped on top of a dumpster before jumping to the fire escape.

Don't judge. My curiosity is times a hundred now.

On the way up, I caught my reflection in a window, and something made me stop.

There, across my nose, was a black stripe extending from one cheek bone to the other.

What the hell?

Before I could summon the jade tiger to talk to her again, I was distracted by the tiny scuffling and heartbeat again. Quickly forgetting about summoning the jade tiger, I climbed the rest of the way before jumping and landed on the roof on all fours.

My eyes turned catlike, but remained their normal color, as they surveyed the roof. I found the source of the tiny heartbeat scurrying away from my part of the roof. The tiny mouse didn't seem to know that it was being stalked.

Perfect.

I crawled forward behind the mouse carefully, waiting for the right moment to pounce. I found it when the rodent stopped to clean it's face.

I trapped the mouse under my palm before lifting it up by it's tail. It writhed and wriggled in my hold, completely powerless.

Just like I was to save my friends. My brothers.

Without a second thought, I flipped the mouse into my palm before slowly squeezing the life out of it, digging my claws into the mouse as it started screeching in pain before going silent.

As I gazed at the dead, broken creature in my palm, I felt something in me just...

Snap.

Gazing at the blood dribbling from the mouse's corpse, I found myself craving more of the red substance.

A scream tearing itself through the alleyway presented the opportunity to prey on those who dare prey on the defenseless.

I felt my lips pull over my teeth in a snarl as my canine teeth turn into fangs and my nails turn into claws as I followed the lowlifes as the chased a woman down an alley. And judging by the smell coming from them, they weren't planning on taking what was in her purse.

When they reached a dead end, the woman turned around and pressed herself against the wall as the men looked at her with sick grins.

That was when I pounced from above.

My claws dug into the face of the first thug, and I felt myself smile in glee as the blood splashed against my fingers and the thug screamed in pain before falling to the ground. The other thugs rushed to attack, but I jumped at the second, burying my teeth into his shoulder and biting down until I felt warm blood splash against my lips. All the while my claws tore away the flesh of the man's chest.

The third thug was smart - kind of - and ran in the other direction. By this time, the lowlife in my grasp went limp. No, he didn't die, I could still hear his heartbeat, even though it was kind of faint. But I didn't bother thinking about it. The instincts I've been holding back the moment the amulet came into my possession urged me to hunt the one that was escaping.

And you know what? I did just that.

I pounced on the lowlife from behind and sunk my teeth into the soft spot where the neck and shoulder meet, going absolutely crazy as the blood splashed into my mouth, and his screeches of pain filled my ears like music. My claws tore through his clothes and at the flesh that was underneathm causing rivers of blood to spill down his back.

Sweet, sweet blood...

A raised heartbeat at the dead end of the alley distracted me, and I released the man's shoulder from my teeth before my eyes looked up to see the woman who the thugs were chasing in the first place looking at me with fear. And with that look, a tiny, keyword being tiny, glimmer of humanity came back to me.

I got up and ran towards her with an inhuman speed, and she shrunk against the wall in terror as I lifted a hand towards her face.

"P-Please don't h-h-hurt m-me..."

That made me to stop.

Immense guilt racked through me as I brought my hand back to my chest. "I'm sorry. So sorry..."

My head snapped in a direction where I heard a window breaking and evil laughter about a mile away. I gave the woman one last look before leaping onto a dumpster and running across the rooftops, guilt still making a mess in my mind.

All of my emotions were making a mess... Guilt. Sadness. Anger. Emptiness. Blood lust... They were all playing tug-a-war with my entire being.

It's too much...

I can't take it...

I can't...

-No p.o.v-

The young woman's eyes turned from golden-brown to jade green. Ava Michelle Ayala was gone.

And now... only the tiger remained.

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm alive!**

 **This was going to be longer. And I promise I will write more for this chapter... But I was watching Top 10 Young Justice moments on YouTube and had to write something for this story I have been neglecting before I lost the Young Justice induced thoughts.**

 **So, the pairing votes stand at:**

 **Nightwing - 13**

 **Aqualad - 3**

 **Superboy - 4**

 **Keep in mind I also count my votes from both and Wattpad.**

 **Also, if you guys want me to, I could make this a love triangle or a love trapezoid? Again, if you guys want me to.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
